chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Curse Seal
The Lunar Curse Seal is owned by Seijun Togiretogire. It is located on his right shoulder blade. Appearance The Lunar Cursed Seal has a very unassuming appearance, that of a simple black crescent moon. Upon activation, the seal spreads out to cover the bearer's body in the same crescent moon shape as that of the seal itself, dominating the face, especially the eye area. The sclera turns black, and the iris yellow. In the second state, the user completely transforms, now resembling a demonic beast of the night. In a sign of elegance, the bearer's hair is lengthened and turned a bleached blonde. Mirroring this, rough claws and vampiric fangs edge out from the fingertips and mouth as a dark, midnight blue skin tone is adopted. Six large, black-feathered wings emerge from the bearer's back, a mocking relation to the mystical six-winged Seraphim in Christianity and Judaism. In a third state, the user adopts a very animalistic appearance. The user's hair is turned black as any darkness and lengthened to the waist, becoming wild and feral. The eyes turn completely black as an emblem of the Lunar Seal appears on their chest, shining through any clothing they wear, glowing with a malevolent, purple light. Claws are extended further, like a tiger's. The black wings become a shining red, symbolizing a moon in the lunar eclipse. The dark blue skin is lightened, revealing tiger-style stripes on the throat, face, and limbs. Powers In the first state, the user is granted a tremendous burst of speed, as well as their reflexive abilities. The user recieves a modest increase to chakra and physical strength as well. If activated at night, the user recieves a large stamina increase, and this boost is even greater in the light of the moon. In the second state, a bearer's abilities are increased again along the same lines. At night, the user automatically blends into any shadow with a passive camoflauge due to their dark skin. They also gain the ability to fly. Seijun has demonstrated the ability to use his seal to gather an excess amount of chakra in his body and release it all at once for a high-speed dash. It is unknown if this is only Seijun's special technique or an ability of the seal itself. In the third state, the user recieves the same boosts again, as well as a strengthening of any symbiotic weaponry, such as Seijun's Tsuki-Neji. They gain the ability to fire chakra from the symbol on their chest, as well as regenerate a severed limb twice, harden their body, and use their blood to stimulate chakra flow, giving a further boost. Seijun in particular demonstrates a greater ability to control Wangetsu-tsuki and his chakra bursting, keeping his automatic camoflauge. Side Effects The primary drawback is sheer physical fatigue. Because the human body can't stand up to the physical performance of the seal, it requires a person in extremely good shape to be used properly. For some reason, usage of the second and third states seems to render a person soft-spoken while in those states; indeed, the third state makes the user completely mute. As most of the seals do, the Lunar Curse Seal also slowly takes over a person's body and drives them mad, making them eternally loyal to Orochimaru. User Related Notes - Interestingly, the second and third states also affect Tsuki-Neji, Seijun's trademark weapon. In the second state, the chains are turned jet-black and the tips become serrated along the edges. In the third state, the chains double in length, then split in half at the new mid-way point, making Tsuki-Neji fourteen chains instead of seven. - For reasons unknown, the Lunar seal affects the user's voice. With each progressing state, the user's tone gets softer; in the third state, it is almost impossible to hear them, even when they shout. - Seijun appears to be somewhat immune to the mind drain thanks to Tsuki-Neji and Tsukuyomi buffering his mental abilities. Category:Curse Seals